


All Mine

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Fixation, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“You wanna fuck me?” you asked, smirking in his general direction.

With a dark look and a swift movement, he gathered you in his arms and brought you into the bedroom. “I always want to fuck you,” he replied, biting your lower lip. After throwing you on the bed where you bounced in place, he came to hover over you, his frame still big enough to completely overwhelm yours.  
You’d always been ridiculously tiny - not just thin, which you were, but also short. At 5′1″ and 105 pounds, you were infinitely smaller than your 6′2″ 165 pound boyfriend, who was already lanky himself.

“This is mine,” he said, grazing his fingers over the junction of your thighs. Before coming to hover over you, he’d pulled off your jeans and t-shirt, leaving you nearly naked before him. He of course still had his clothes on; that was a thing for him - having you naked in front of him while he was still clothed, left you vulnerable, and he loved the fact that you were comfortable being vulnerable in front of him.

Gently, you shook your head, closing your eyes as he continued to massage you. He quickly brought you to the brink, but stopped just as you were about to fall over. “You’re not allowed to come that quickly,” he said. “And do you know why?”

He got up from the bed, pulling his own clothes off as you shook your head tentatively.

“Tell me why,” he commanded.

“Because my pussy is yours,” you replied, licking your lips as you touched yourself.

“That’s right,” he said, his eyes growing as dark as storm clouds at the sight of you pleasuring yourself. He picked you up again and laid down on the bed himself so you could straddle him. He normally liked to be on top when he was feeling dominant, but apparently he felt he could dom from beneath. Being so small, his cock felt bigger than it should have - and he wasn’t small to begin with.

You lifted up slightly to allow him to sheath himself inside you, which he did...painfully slowly. The need was too great for him to tease you, but he knew what you really wanted and he knew what he wanted, so he kept you steady as he slipped inside you bit by bit. 

Once fully inside you, he pulled your head down to meet his and began thrusting as hard as he could. Your quick gasp was the only other sound in the room other than him smacking against you. “Oh, god,” you were able to say. The sheer sensation of him inside you while you were on top was nearly too much to handle, so you braced your arms on either side of you, looking for something to grab on to.

Apparently, Spencer had other ideas. Immediately, he took your arms and pinned them behind your back, never losing speed. “Ahhhhh...” you moaned. “Fuck, baby, I...”

You were just speaking because you couldn’t figure out what else to do, but part of the fun for Spencer was figuring out how to completely overwhelm you in the best way possible.

Instead of silencing your strangled cries with a kiss, he slowly slipped his thumb inside your mouth; you had an oral fixation, and he knew it. He had complete control. Within seconds, you were coming full force, shaking on top of him while he watched, his eyes boring into you.

Without taking his eyes off you, he slipped his thumb out of your mouth, leaving a trail of your saliva on your lip. He pulled you toward his mouth, so your body was level with his; that. was. amazing. You sighed happily.

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet,” he growled in your ear as he started to move within you again. You cried out, but this time, instead of keeping you occupied by overwhelming you, he smacked your ass, the clap resounding throughout the room.

“Mmmm...” you groaned, feeling fulfilled as you helped to bring him release as well. “Do it again. I know you want to.” Over and over again, he spanked you, leaving hand shaped marks on your skin. When you looked in the mirror later, they’d remind you of the fun.

After so much stimulation, you were surprised he had held out as long as he did - and at this point, all he wanted was release. “Take me,” you said, grinding down on him as he continued full force. “I’m yours.”

“Fuck,” he yelled as he poured himself into you, stilling his movements to brace himself. He had never been so loud. You’d probably get a call from the landlord. As he came down from his high, he cradled your head in his hands, leaving no doubt who had your heart. “Damn straight,” he said. “All mine.”


End file.
